


open your heart and keep me warm

by lastbattlecry



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief injury mention, Gift Fic, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry
Summary: Thorn is always there to take care of Fox. In any way he needs.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	open your heart and keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonicFairyspell13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/gifts).



> There you go, Aero! I hope you enjoy it!

Fox could _feel_ the bruise forming on his face, probably already turning a livid purple. The rest of his body felt about the same, but he had _orders_ from the Chancellor to not waste medical supplies that could be used for the less fortunate.

He didn’t know how it could get less fortunate than _him_ , but what did he know. He was just a _clone_. It’s not like he’s a hyper competent commander keeping a planet of billions, and their stupid senators, safe. No, he’s just a glorified secretary to a probably evil mastermind, living furniture to the people he’s protecting, and the laughing stock of the GAR. Especially among his brothers.

But none of that mattered the moment the door to his office slid open and Thorn walked in like he owned the place, reading a datapad and already complaining about what the latest idiot kit did to piss him off.

“Did you hear what Triv and her moron batchmate did today? Those little shits rigged the door to the barracks to flash neon lights and play those kriffing annoying kids songs- what happened to your _face_?!”

Fox blinked, and then Thorn was cupping his cheek. He tilted Fox’s head gently in the light, face tight and eyes full of concern. “What happened?”

Fox shook his head and tried to tug Thorn down in his lap, not wanting to talk about _anything_ to do with his shit day. “You know that I don’t remember. Tell me more about what the Idiot Twins did, I’ll make Thire do the paperwork.”

Thorn resisted, pulling his hand away and turning to rummage through one of the drawers of his desk. “Where’s your bacta, I’m not leaving you like that.” He didn’t bother to listen for an answer and made a little ‘a-ha!’ that Fox found adorable as he pulled out a half empty tube of bacta, squirting out a liberal amount onto his fingers and said, “Hold still, this shit is a bitch to get out of your eyes.”

Like Fox wasn’t _very aware_ of that fact.

“Thorn-”

“Shut up,” he said pleasantly, stradling Fox’s lap and smearing cool bacta across half his face. “Be a good boy and let me do this, and I’ll give you a blowjob.”

Well, with incentive like _that_.

Fox stayed still, hands on Thorn’s hips, head tilted back and his eyes closed, just enjoying being there together. He could smell the soap they all used, plus a heady scent of the cologne that Senator Amidala had gotten for them. Underneath it all, he could smell _Thorn_ . (He could also practically _taste_ the bacta and that was the only thing he didn’t like about this situation.)

The fingers on his face continued to stroke along his nose and jaw, drifting across the wrinkles between his brows. “You’re looking a little stressed, _cyare_.”

Fox snorted and cracked an eye, “Have you seen my work load?” He waved a hand at the massive piles of datapads and _actual karking paper_ littered across his desk. He tucked his hand back underneath Thorn’s jacket, pulling the undershirt out and worming his way under the waistband.

Thorn made a face, clearly agreeing. “Lucky you that I’m here to take care of you then, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Fox said quietly, turning to kiss one of Thorn’s palms. “Lucky me.”

Thorn softened before him, eyes crinkling and bright. Fox tilted his head up, using the hand he had on Thorn’s ass to pull him forward, grinning at the way Thorn snorted. “You want somethin’?”

Fox strained his head to reach Thorn’s lips, making kissy noises just to hear that rich laugh. He was rewarded with a chuckle and a kiss, just a quick peck that made him pout.

“You keep making that face, and it’ll stick like that,” Thorn laughed as he slid off of Fox’s lap and to his knees, smiling deviously from between Fox’s legs. “I said you’d get a reward for being a good boy, didn’t I?”

The noise that came from his mouth is one he’ll deny until his dying day.

Thorn laughed at him, undoing the pants of his greys in quick motions, pulling out his half hard cock and licking the head with no warning. He jerked, one hand gripping the arm of his chair, and other winding through Thorn’s hair. “Fucking hells, Thorn.”

A cheeky grin was his answer, Thorn opening his mouth to say, “What? Were you sur- _mmphff!_ ”

Fox tilted his head back with a low groan, pushing Thorn’s head down further on his cock, arching his hips into that wet heat. He opened his eyes, panting, using the grip he had on Thorn to move him on his cock, Thorn willingly moving with him. “You talk too much, gotta put your mouth better use.”

Thorn retaliated by taking a deep breath and opening his throat, swallowing Fox down to the root, sucking _hard_.

Fox shouted, gripping Thorn’s head with both hands, and _ground_ himself up into that hot mouth, now fully hard and throbbing. He swore harshly, tugging at the hair in his hands. “‘M not gonna last long if you do that,” he warned from clenched teeth.

His _cyare_ looked up at him from beneath his lashes, a challenging light in his eyes. Thorn gripped Fox’s legs, tugging Fox’s pants all the way down to his ankles, and bringing them over his shoulders, working his hands underneath Fox’s ass, squeezing teasingly. The added leverage allowed Fox to thrust and he was going to take full advantage of that fact.

“You think you can handle it?” He growled, crossing his ankles and pulling Thorn almost all the way off his cock. Then he shoved Thorn’s head down, thrusting up at the same time, moaning quietly. Thorn choked for a moment, gagging, before he managed to swallow around Fox’s cock. “Gods, you feel so good…”

Thorn was strong, all troopers were, but it always gave Fox a thrill when that strength was used for his benefit. He was easily able to hold Fox’s full weight with just his hands, and Fox _trembled_ , throwing his head back as Thorn took everything he gave, every thrust, every gasp of his name. “Fuck, Thorn, ‘m gonna cum…”

That got him a low noise that vibrated through his cock, Thorn’s hands gripping harder, pulling him tighter. Fuck, he loved it when Thorn polishes him down. They _both_ loved it.

A hand slipped down his ass between his cheeks, one thick finger pressing hard against the tight ring and _ground_ into the muscle. Light exploded behind his eyes, a wordless shout ripping itself free, and he gripped Thorn’s head, thrusting hard and wild into his mouth. Then his thighs clamped down over Thorn’s ears as he jerked hard one last time, gasping for air as his body locked up in an arch, Thorn moaning around the heavy weight in his throat.

Fox sighed long and slow as he relaxed, going boneless into his chair, legs shaking as Thorn pulled off of him only far enough to suckle on the head of his cock. “H-hey, enough of that,” he said softly, pushing Thorn away from his hyper-sensitive flesh.

Thorn went willingly, ducking under Fox’s pants still around his ankles and stood, undoing his own pants and jerking his cock once, twice, then painting the side of Fox’s face, hunching over as if in pain, breathing ragged.

Fox raised a shaking hand and wiped his face, offering it to Thorn, who cupped his hand and licked it clean.

And then promptly collapsed sideways into his lap, their bare thighs pressed tight together. Fox grunted, shifting himself up further in the chair, arms coming up around Thorn. They sat like that for a little while, and Fox knew that Thorn was falling asleep. Time to be an asshole then.

He dumped Thorn, ignoring the high pitched yelp, and rucked his pants back up to his hips, “Fresh greys in the far bottom drawer, you know the drill.”

Fox could hear Thorn grumbling as he got up off the floor, and he threw a pair of greys over his shoulder, smirking when he heard Thorn swear. The solid weight of Thorn pressed along the length of his back. “That got me in the face, asshole.”

“Good, that’s what I was aiming for.”

“Gods, you’re such an ass,” Thorn muttered against his neck.

Fox turned his head to kiss Thorn’s forehead. “Your ass, though.”

Thorn smiled and palmed his ass, kneading the flesh. “Hells yeah it is.”


End file.
